Primeira vez
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: O primeiro porre de Sam leva a um momento "chick flick"


**Autora: **Naylas2

**Beta:** Aria

**Categoria:** Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo" do Need For Fic - Pre-series/Teenchesters

**Advertências: **Palavrões

**Classificação**: R pelos palavrões.

**Capítulos: **Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**: O primeiro porre de Sam leva a um momento "chick flick" ;D

**Disclaimer: **Não, ainda não.

**N/A:** Isso é uma tentativa em comédia. xD

**Primeira vez**

"Demônios eu entendo, mas as pessoas são doidas."

Sam nunca pensou que concordaria com Dean nessa afirmação, mas não é como se ele tivesse escolha. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais e ele não conseguia processar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Seu amigo Fred Hill estava com a língua presa no peito de uma estátua de gelo enquanto Keith Mars estava sem camisa, com um chapéu de marinheiro, dançando até o chão no meio da pista de dança. Sam piscou diversas vezes tentando acordar, mas foi interrompido por um desconhecido que, ao se agarrar a sua jaqueta, derramou o drink que a irmã do anfitrião tinha posto em sua mão... Sujando-a...

Dean iria matá-lo, por causa da jaqueta.

Papai iria matá-lo, por ter saído sem avisar.

Mas antes ele mataria esse desgraçado.

- Ficou louco??

- Nãããããããããããooooo! Os pituitanos! Eles estão por todo o lado!

Sim, ele estava louco.

- Os pituitaaaanos! O que fazemos? - O cara ainda não tinha largado a gola da camisa do moreno, deixando-o completamente desconfortável. - O que fazemos?

- Nós... Huh... Fugimos?

- NÃO! Pituitanos são amor, cara, amor. Você é mau. - Ele deu um tapinha de leve no rosto de Sam e saiu andando.

Oh, droga, seu pai estava certo. Ele nunca deveria ter vindo pra essa coisa! Sentia-se dentro de American Pie. E isso não era necessariamente uma coisa boa.

Se bem que era seu último dia nessa cidade, nesse colégio, com esses amigos... Que por sinal estava chapados demais para fazer alguma coisa.

- Jack! - Uma voz feminina chamou, mas não percebeu que a garota estava se referindo a ele até sentir a língua dela penetrar sua boca. - Oh, Jack ! - Ela parou para respirar,porém o momento de silêncio durou muito pouco, pois ela rapidamente puxou-o pra outro beijo desentupidor de pia.

Uma coisa era certa, se ele tinha algum catarro na garganta proveniente da amigdalite que recentemente tivera, não tinha mais.

Deus, Dean ia adorar isso. Mas ele não era Dean. Ele tentou, com todas as forças, ser mais como o irmão e preocupar-se mais com a caça, até gostar... Mas dá pra gostar e dilacerar um cão negro? É nojento.

Tentou obedecer todas as ordens do pai sem questionar, mas não dava. Por que John não podia aceitá-lo como era? Ele podia ser muito pior! Podia ser um ladrão, um drogado, um bêbado... Bom, ele ia acabar o dia de hoje bêbado, drogado e aparentemente estuprado também.

- Jack, senti sua falta! Senti tanto a sua falta! Diga alguma coisa! - Agora a loira estava soluçando, abraçada a seu peitoral. - Jack? Jack?!

- Hum...- O pior de tudo é que ele nem sabia quem ela era. - Também senti sua falta... Err... Rose? - Sam sentia-se tão estúpido.

A garota levantou os olhos e mirou-o. Sua expressão indecifrável, como se não conseguisse se decidir entre cair na gargalhada ou esfaquear alguém até a morte. Felizmente ela optou pela primeira opção.

- Ja-Jack e... Rose, Rose... E... E...

- Jack? - Ele completou.

- SIM! SIM! Você é fantástico! Oh, eu te amo tanto! Tanto!

- Obrigado? Eu... - Ele não conseguiu terminar porque teve que fazer uma manobra digna de circo para que ela não desmaiasse em cima do armário de vidro e morresse. - Merda, tudo bem com você? Rose? Rose?!

- O nome dela não é Rose, maluco, é Agatha! - Um rapaz passou por ele e riu alto.

Por que todos estavam rindo? Não era engraçado; nem um pouco engraçado. Era terrivelmente sério, e até podia acabar tragicamente.

- Bom, meu nome não é Jack. - Ele resmungou um pouco, colocando a garota adormecida, Agatha, no sofá. Ela até que era bonita. Afastou o pensamento da cabeça. Ele seria estuprado, e não estupraria ninguém.

Deus, como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

- SAM? - Seu amigo Ronald gritou, já com uma gravata enrolada na cabeça.

O caçador teve que resistir ao ímpeto de responder: "Não, é o Jack! Quem você acha que é?"

- Cara, você veio, você realmente veio!

- É. - Sam respondeu um pouco incerto.

- Não seja tímido, isso é uma festa! Eu me senti assim também no início, mas agora... Wow!

- Isso é porque você está bêbado.

- E você não está! Como pode?

O moreno ia abrir a boca para responder, mas fechou-a rapidamente ao ver Ron lhe trazer um drink fosforescente.

- Vamos lá!

- Isso está brilhando, cara. Não vou beber.

- Eu também achei estranho no início, mas olha só... Imagina que é só um monte de vagalumes azuis.

- Isso é pra me animar?

- Beba.

- Ron...

- Você manchou a jaqueta de couro do seu irmão? - O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas. - Ele vai te matar.

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Me dá essa merda logo!

Ele já ia pro inferno mesmo.

- Agora você está falando!

Sam quase se engasgou com a bebida. Ela queimou-lhe toda a garganta e o gosto era um pouco estranho.

Na segunda ele também achou estranho.

Na terceira também.

Na quarta e na quinta também.

Mas na sexta... Ele achou estranho e... Hilário?

Quase dava pra ver os vagalumes dentro do drink e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero matá-los, cara.

- Tudo bem, Sam, venha provar um "Bloody Mary".

O último nome o fez expelir a sétima "Lagoa Azul" que estava tomando pelo nariz. Não que a Bloody Mary fosse real, nunca houve indícios disso, mas...

- Calminha aí, cara.

- Cadê a Bloody Mary? - Sam estava rindo descontroladamente. Ele ia beber uma lenda urbana. Quão maneiro seria isso? Dean nunca mais o chamaria de covarde depois disso!

- Termine seu drink primeiro.

- Nah, nunca gostei desse filme mesmo.

**XXX **

Sam estava rindo. Ele não sabia bem do quê.

Talvez fosse do cara cantando "I Will survive" com a voz cheia da Hélio... Talvez fosse os milhares de nerds indo tirar foto com a líder de torcida adormecida nas escadas, provavelmente para o MySpace... Talvez fosse o jogador de futebol que chorava copiosamente agarrado a sua bebida...

Talvez... Na verdade ele não tinha certeza...E não se importava nem um pouco.

Parou para pensar nos pituitanos que o carinha lhe falara...

Eles são alienígenas? Alienígenas hippies? Hum... O cara falou de amor, certo? Então será que existe uma pituieta e um pituimeu? Deus, seria triste demais.

Talvez eles tivessem mais tecnologia que os humanos e tivessem uma máquina do tempo que evitasse a tragédia... Espera! Ele não acabou de ver um Delorean na entrada? O rugido de motor invadiu a sala e a excitação deixou-o rapidamente. Roubaram-lhe a ideia.

- Sam?

Ele conhecia aquela voz.

- Quem...?

Sam não conseguia ouvir o que a garota morena a sua frente estava falando. Só percebia que ela estava falando muito e gritando... E estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

- Você está bêbado! Bêbado! Não acredito nisso!

- Eu...

- Não ouse abrir essa boca! Esse hálito me dá vontade de vomitar! Como você pôde?

Agora não tinha somente uma garota avançando sobre ele, mas duas...Gêmeas? Dean provavelmente acharia isso super quente.

Dean ia matá-lo.

John ia matá-lo.

Ele não queria morrer.

- Eu não quero morrer. - Ele choramingou, mas, se a garota à frente o ouviu, ela não reagiu de maneira nenhuma.

Os pituitanos não poderiam o ajudar; o Delorean já foi levado e agora sobrou o quê?

Ele olhou para Ron, que acabara de virar o balde de gelo na cabeça. É isso, a crioge.... Criogenia? Criogenia humana. Ele podia se congelar como naquele Power Rangers do espaço e quando ninguém mais estiver bravo, acordaria.

Era um plano perfeito exceto por... Aonde ele arranjaria gelo? Ron já estava usando vários...

Droga! E pra piorar ele ainda estava morrendo de calor! Mas é claro! Quem sabe se ele tirasse a jaqueta, e a camisa, e a calça...

- O que você está fazendo???

Sam abriu a boca pra responder e todos os drinks que bebera antes escolheram esse exato momento pra sair.

**XXX **

- SAM! - Dean gritou, irritado com o barulho de seu celular. - ATENDE ESSA PORRA!

Como não obteve resposta, o caçador resolveu levantar da cama, não sem antes proferir todos os palavrões e xingamentos que ele conhecia.

- Alô!

- Dean?

- Quem é você? - Ele não reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Você não me conhece, mas...

- Adoraria conhecer? - A voz da garota era bem suave e melodiosa.

- Isso é sério!

- Desculpa. São três horas da manhã, o que você quer?

- Meu nome é Bruna e eu sou amiga do seu irmão.

- Hum...

- Você precisa vir apanhá-lo.

- Apanhá-lo aonde? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a cama ao lado da sua. Estava completamente vazia. - MERDA!

- Levou muito tempo pra descobrir, hein?

- Aonde ele está?

- Na festa? - Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. - Ele não te falou nada?

- Ah, merda ! Claro. Claro que falou. - Dean trocou de roupa correndo, mas não encontrou sua jaqueta. - Onde...?

Dean sabia o quanto Sam queria ir nessa festa e que John o tinha proibido por conta da caçada de amanhã, mas ele nunca pensou que o irmão poderia fugir. Quer dizer... Era o Sam!

Não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se um pouco orgulhoso. Finalmente o caçula estava provando ser digno de possuir o mesmo sangue que ele. Mas, por Deus, por quê? Por que tinha que acontecer logo hoje? John ia ficar furioso!

- Está tudo bem aí?

- É-é, claro! Diga ao idiota do Sam que ele está morto quando papai descobrir tudo.

- Eu posso dizer... Mas ele não vai ouvir.

- Como assim? - Ele saiu, mas não encontrou o Impala. _FILHO DA PUTA! _

- Hum...Ele...

- Bruna! Como...O...Meu...Irmão...Está? - Ele pronunciou devagar.

- Desacordado... E... De cuecas.

- O QUÊ???

- Venha logo pra cá. Tenho que ir, tchau!

- Deus, Sam, o que eu vou fazer com você? - Dean tirou do bolso o papel onde Sam havia anotado o endereço do dono da festa.

**XXX **

- De?

- Finalmente a Bela Adormecida resolveu dar as caras? - Dean olhou para o banco de trás, totalmente exausto.

Carregar Sammy da festa e ainda vesti-lo não havia sido uma tarefa fácil.

- Em que ano estamos?

- Quê?

- O ano!

- 1999, cara. Que diabos vocês estava pensando?

- Criogenia. Eu ia me congelar até que você e o papai não estivessem mais bravos comigo.

- Deus, você fica bêbado e pensa em criogenia? Geek!

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Você está bravo?

- Sim.

- Oh.

- Apenas... Não faça isso de novo.

- Você faz.

- Mas eu tenho vinte anos.

- Você fazia desde os quinze.

- É, mas eu sou o mais velho e estou te proibindo de repetir isso.

- Não poderia nem que quisesse. Pare o carro.

Dean obedeceu e ouviu a porta do carro sendo aberta rapidamente.

- Você pode continuar. - Sam retornou depois de algum tempo.

- Certo.

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Desculpe pela jaqueta.

- Droga, Sam, você não entende? Eu não estou zangado por causa da jaqueta! Eu estou zangado porque algo poderia ter te acontecido.

- Você não ia deixar nada ruim me acontecer.

- Eu não estava lá. - Dean procurou não demonstrar o quanto ficara feliz com a confiança que o irmão depositava nele.

- Mas você está aqui agora.

- É, graças a Bruna.

- É, tenho que agradecê-las.

Dean resolveu não perguntar por que o irmão usara o plural nessa frase.

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Estou cansado.

- Durma, então.

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Você vai ficar aí?

- O carro não dirige sozinho, Sammy.

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Por que existem dois de você?

- Vai dormir, Sam.

- Dean?

- Quê?

- Você me ama?

Essa pergunta pegou o mais velho completamente desprevenido.

- Claro que amo, Samantha. Você... - Ele parou ao ver o irmão já adormecido pelo retrovisor e suspirou fundo.

A viagem não demorou muito e logo, logo ambos estavam diante do motel.

Dean abriu a porta e observou que Sam ainda não acordara. Estava tanto silêncio... Sacudiu-o um pouco, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Huh. Eu te amo, Sammy. Pena que você nunca vai me ouvir repetir isso. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

Fora a primeira vez que ele disse tal coisa e se recusaria a repeti-la. Mas por outro lado...

- Eu também amo te sacanear. - Ele procurou a sua máquina fotográfica e bateu uma foto.

Isso ele ia repetir quantas vezes quisesse.

Agora, graças à futura chantagem, Sam nunca mais iria pedir para escutar Bon Jovi numa de suas viagens e isso deixou o mais velho muito feliz.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Não faço a menor idéia de onde essa fic saiu mas eu me diverti escrevendo. A história dos pituitanos veio de uma conversa minha com meu amigo. Sim, nós somos malucos.

Referências:

1- "Lagoa Azul - Bebida que possui os seguintes ingredientes: 2/4 de vodca; 1/4 de Blue Curaçau; 1/4 de suco de limão; Soda limonada; Gelo; Copo long drink; Coqueteleira

2- "Bloody Mary" - Bebida com os seguintes ingredientes: 2 colheres (chá) de suco de limão; 2 colheres (café) de molho inglês; 500 ml de suco de tomates; 8 gotas de tabasco (molho de pimenta); Pimenta-do-reino; 2 doses de vodca; Cubos de gelo; Sal a gosto; Talo de salsão

3- Delorean - Carro do "De volta pro futuro" que permite O McFly viaje no tempo.

4- Jack/Rose - Personagens de Titanic

Agradecimentos a minha beta linda que sofreu com meus erros de digitação e as meninas lá do fandon de spn pelo apoio.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction.

Então o que está esperando pra fazer sua boa ação do dia? :D


End file.
